a missed opportunity
by Puddin' Pop and his Jacks
Summary: When you are a teenager and you have a opportunity to kiss someone ... then the kiss is interrupted ... you think it's the end of the world. You think that you lost your chance with that person for all time. Until a very close friend tells you that it was just a missed opportunity ... that you still just have to trust in their feelings for you.


**Bingo Challenge (51) {Plot Point} An Almost Kiss**

"Why are you in such a horrible mood Kevin?" Betty sighed as she tilted her head to the right as she eyed her best friend beside her on the couch.

"Whom says I'm in a horrible mood?" Kevin demanded as he folded his arms across his chest tightly.

"Aren't you?" Betty snarked back.

Kevin turned his head and glared into her blue green eyes. "You know something Betty. I'm not in mood for company any longer. Please leave my home."

Betty's eyes softened. Kevin didn't usually kick her out unless he was in pain. "Hey now Kev. What's going on really." She moved closer to the tense angry boy. She reached out and placed her hand on his arm. "You know I'm here for you."

Kevin jerked away. "Perhaps I don't want you here for me Betty. Ever think of that!"

Betty stood to her feet. "I'm sorry Kev." She blinked back the tears as she turned around. "I'll just go."

"No Betty please stay." Kevin's soft gentle voice spoke in the tense silence. When she didn't turn to face him he stood up. Placing his hands on her tight shoulders. Moving her back against his front. Resting his chin on her right shoulder. "I'm sorry for giving you my bad mood Betts. It's not directed at you."

Betty's hands rose to meet his. She twisted her head and kissed his forehead. "I'm here for you." She whispered.

Kevin sighed. "I know." He was silent for a few minutes. "Chic and I almost kissed."

Betty's eyes widen as she looked down at his lowered head on her shoulder. "Oh." She breathed out.

Kevin pulled away and pulled her back down on the couch. "It was before he left." He sighed as he folded his arms across his chest. His eyes lowered.

Betty turned so her legs were beside her on the couch. "You know he's coming back soon right? He and Dad are just on a father and son bonding camping trip. He'll be home in another week." She rested her head on her right arm against the couch.

Kevin sighed as he ran his left hand through his hair. "What if Chic decides that he truly doesn't want to kiss me? That he's not into me? What if he is thinking that he's happy that he missed this opportunity to kiss me? That he truly didn't mean to almost kiss me?" He stared across the living room. "What if I had it all wrong."

Betty leaned forward and gently pulled Kevin's face around so his chocolate eyes could meet her blue green ones. "Kevin, I know my big brother very well. If he was going to kiss you … then he wanted to. He wants too." She gently smiled at her best friend. "I promise you that the waiting is worth it when it comes to my brother."

A slow smile found it's way onto Kevin's lips. "Thanks Betty."

"So you and Chic huh?" Betty grinned. "You guys can double date with Ronnie and I. She'll love that." She giggled. "Poor mother …. not only does she have an lesbian for a daughter … but her son is gay."

Kevin couldn't keep the shit eating grin off his lips. "Yeah poor Mama Alice."

Betty shrugged. "She's just has to learn to deal."

Kevin grew serious. "She'll accept it as soon as some of the shock wears off." He reached over and gently tickled underneath Betty's chin. "Sides I don't think it bothers her too much with you being gay Betty. I just think it bothers her with your choice of a girlfriend."

Betty sighed. "Well mom just needs to deal with it. Veronica Lodge isn't going anywhere ever."

"Do you think Mama Alice will approve of me?" Kevin asked with a worried winkle.

"She treats you way better than she does Archie or Jughead." Betty leaned her head on Kevin's shoulder. "As a young man whom is interested in her only son …. you fair way better than Veronica ever will in her book."

"You never know in time she'll warm up to Ronnie. Once you two start having children." Kevin spoke in a sure voice.

"If she still acts like Veronica is the spawn of Satan after we are married … them my mother _won't_ be able to see our children. Natural or adopted." Betty pulled away from Kevin and stood to her feet. A deep frown on her mouth. "I'm sorry to leave like this Kev. But I need to be with Veronica."

Kevin nodded. "I understand. Do you need a ride?"

Betty shook her head. "I need the walk. I'll see you later." With a wave Betty left the Keller house. She needed her to be with her beloved.

Kevin sighed as the door closed beside the couch. He pulled his cell from his jeans pocket.

 _I hope you don't mind that I told your sister about us._

He stared at the message for a few minutes and then hit send. He knew that Chic wouldn't read it for another two weeks … but he just wanted him to know that he told Betty. He didn't want Chic to learn it from anyone but him.


End file.
